


Coffee and Cuddles

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Frank being a little shit, M/M, cute boyfriends, mild mature content, nap piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Now just what kind of fuckery is this? And why was I not invited?” Frank sounded thoroughly offended.





	Coffee and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This took absolutely forever for me to write when it shouldn't have at all. But I finally got a burst of creativity and got something done. So here is this. This is the one and only time I will write cute and cuddly nice Bert. Don't ask me to do it again because I won't. This is it and I'm literally only doing it because of who I wrote it for.

Gerard thumbed through a book he’d picked up a few days ago, lounging on the couch where the afternoon sun shone through the balcony doors to keep him warm. He had a coffee balanced carefully on his knee with one hand keeping it there. He hummed quietly until he heard the rattle of keys at the front door and it squeaking as it was swung open and quickly closed, followed by the thump of muddy boots being kicked off at the door. He simply lifted his book and coffee, and stretched out his legs. It took only a minute for Bert to crawl into the space that was made for him, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s middle and burying his face in his chest. Gerard smiled softly and offered him the coffee. Bert accepted it and sipped at the lukewarm liquid gladly. He gave it back to Gerard who set it on the coffee table as Bert hummed and went back to snuggling his face into the fabric of Gerard’s worn Misfits t-shirt.

 

“Long day?” Gerard asked idly as he flipped the page of his book.

 

“Yes. You will not believe the absolute horse shit that Saporta pulled today. I swear if he keeps it up I’m gonna quit and go work for Ray. At least I know he’s not an absolute dickwad about it.” Bert grumbled. He’d said it before and yet he just kept going back to the diner. In truth Bert liked the work, it was just the shit his boss pulled on a daily basis that wore him out. He was a line cook, what did Gabe expect from him? It wasn’t like he was the manager or anything, that was Patrick’s job but Patrick didn’t get shit for anything and Bert had told Gerard numerous times he was convinced that there had to be some shenanigans going on there.

 

“Ray told you that he’d take you in a heartbeat if you wanted a change of pace. You’d probably have more fun in the food truck.” Gerard smiled and tangled his fingers in Bert’s long hair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

 

“I know but I like the customers at the diner, I like the place. It’s just Saporta that’s a dick.” Bert sighed and glanced up at Gerard. “Can you read to me or something?”

 

“I don’t think you’d like this book. It’s a mythology thing and very boringly worded, I’m doing research for my next project.” Gerard told him and chuckled a little.

 

“Oh…ew. Can you sing then?” Bert looked at him with big eyes and a little bit of a pout. Gerard laughed and nodded. He started to sing one of Bert’s favourite songs with absolutely no hesitation. Bert smiled and hummed happily as he laid his head back down. They stayed like that for a while, and Gerard kept reading his book as he sang and toyed with Bert’s hair. It didn’t take long for Bert to fall asleep. Gerard didn’t stop when he heard the door again, but he looked up for a split second. He heard footsteps coming through the apartment and was soon greeted with the sound of Frank’s voice scoffing at the sight in the living room.

 

“Now just what kind of fuckery is this? And why was I not invited?” Frank sounded thoroughly offended but choked on his words when Gerard glared hard at him.

 

“You shut up. If you wake him up right now I will swiftly end you.” Gerard growled as he looked up at the smaller man standing behind the couch. Frank stuck his tongue out at him and crawled over the back of the couch to sit in the little space between Bert and the back of the couch. He threatened to tickle Bert and was given a warning glare by Gerard.

 

“Oh!” He said excitedly and reached for Gerard’s coffee, only to have Gerard’s book come down on his hands. He whimpered and hugged his hands to his chest, pouting at the other man. “You share with Bert.”

 

“That’s because Bert doesn’t backwash in my coffee and doesn’t slobber on the mug like you do. Go make your own. You know how to work the Keurig.” Gerard scolded him. “Also, Bert wasn’t the one threatening to tickle someone out of their much-needed nap.” Frank made a face and got off the couch, none too careful about jostling the sleeping man under him, and padded out to the kitchen. Bert woke up and whined at being disturbed. Gerard shushed him gently and hummed to him until he quieted to an almost sleeping state again.

 

Frank came back clutching his coffee mug and plopped down on Bert’s feet again. “Why does he get special treatment?”

 

“He had a rough day at work and is tired. Are you jealous or something?” Gerard raised his eyebrow at him. He doted on both men pretty equally, other than when one was being a little shit to the other.

 

“I want cuddles too.” Frank pouted at him.

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. Just don’t wake him up and stay out of my coffee.” Gerard lifted his book and gestured to the space between Bert and the back of the couch. Frank put his coffee on the coffee table and crawled up to wedge himself into the space. He and Bert were both fairly small so they both fit. Bert stirred a little and mumbled as he snuggled into the new warmth that’d settled in beside him. Frank put his arm around Bert and hummed happily. “That better?”

 

Frank looked up at Gerard and nodded. “Much.”

 

“See, you didn’t have to fuss about it. I’ve got plenty of cuddles for both of my men.” Gerard smiled and removed his hand from Bert’s head to ruffle Frank’s hair a bit. Frank leaned into the touch and smiled as he started to drift off too.

~~~~~

Bert woke up to the weight of someone’s arms around him and stiffness in his back from laying on his stomach. He shifted to see Frank cuddled in beside him and looked up to see the Gerard had fallen asleep with his book in his hand. Bert turned to Frank and nuzzled into the side of his face, waking the other man and earning a look of confusion as he reoriented himself. Once Frank was coherent and awake he smiled at Bert and kissed him on the cheek. Frank looked up at Gerard and then back at Bert with a mischievous grin. Bert grinned back and they both shifted carefully so they didn’t wake the older man.

 

Frank leaned up and took the book away, carefully marking Gerard’s place and setting it on the coffee table with their long forgotten and now cold coffees. Bert moved up to kiss at Gerard’s neck while Frank slipped his hands under Gerard’s t-shirt. Gerard jumped awake at the touches and looked at both of them wide eyed.

“Now listen here you little shits. I did not let you nap on me so that I could be rudely awoken to being ambushed.” Gerard furrowed his brows as they ignored his scolding and giggled together as they continued. Gerard growled and both men faltered and looked at him before settling back in to cuddle with him. Gerard yawned and stretched a little. “Maybe after dinner and when we’re not all piled on the damn couch. Jeez.” Gerard smiled and Bert and Frank both perked up. He chuckled and shook his head at them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat or talk stories or art.  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com, and @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo on Instagram ^-^  
> I also post drawings on Instagram @ punkwithapenart


End file.
